The basic technique involved in the treatment of wastewater of any kind of aqueduct network, generally consists in carrying the wastewater coming out of buildings to a wastewater treatment plant that will treat and reduce the level of contamination therein.
As for the organized sewerage systems, even though they have been effective enough to reduce as high as 90% of the contamination level of the treated water rejected into the streams, their level of stability is rather low. Indeed, the conventional systems are vulnerable to external forces or even subject to their own deficiencies such as, for example:                unequal supply of the wastewater, mainly due to steep or abrupt soil;        complex mechanics which will in time result in the breakage of components of the treatment system; and        unstable effluent which stems from similar reason as the unequal supplying problem.        
For treating wastewater, several known techniques, particularly those used for the residential network, are faced with the previously discussed drawbacks.
An example of such technology is a “rotational BIO-DISK”, as referred to in the art, which constitutes a rotating biologic contactor. This apparatus generates reactions of natural biodegradation and BOD (Biochemical Oxygen Demand) to realize nitrification and denitrification treatments of wastewater.
Unfortunately, one drawback of using this technology is the presence of underground electrical units which makes maintenance difficult. Furthermore, the useful life of these underground elements is relatively short. In addition, the expensive maintenance and unstable waste complicate the operating process.
The wastewater technology known as disposal is faced with similar problems. As his name implies, it is used for disposing or storing wastewater (or any type of polluted liquid).
Notwithstanding the two preceding conventional wastewater treatment technologies, the most conventional and frequently employed wastewater treatment system for remote dwelling units is the combination septic tank/purification plant. As well known to those skilled in the art, a septic tank is a waterproof reservoir that receives wastewater for its subsequent purification in the soil. As for the purification plant, also known as a drainfield, it is a sub-system that receives the effluent of the septic tank and executes the bioremediation action. i.e., a biological cleanup operation which generate a reduction of the concentration of bacterial in a selected contaminated area.
Nevertheless, the above-mentioned techniques are subject to a common problem: the noticeable presence of pollution in the area in which the wastewater is discharged.
In addition, even if the foregoing conventional method, i.e. the septic tank/purification plant combination, has been a common use for quite some time now, its use comes with several drawbacks such as:                the decreased watertightness of the septic tank;        the reduced permeability capacities of the soil just off the groundwater sheet which lowers the efficiency of the drainfield; and        contamination of the clean water well.        
Consequently, it can be understood that there is an obvious need for an improved wastewater treatment technique.